1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to down-hole tools and particularly to a mechanical rotation tool for use down-hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many drilling operations it is necessary to provide rotation to a tool or assembly down-hole. In many applications, such as a coil tubing string, the rotation must be induced by a method other than rotating the tubing extending intermediate the surface and the down-hole location.
Inducing rotation in tools is beneficial in a number of oil field operations, such as coil tubing fishing operations, alignment of tools or tubing, impact hammer applications, removal of pipeline blockages, and pipe line cleaning operations. Currently practiced rotation tools include hydraulic or electrical motors, and further include mechanical rotation-inducing tools.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,547 and 5,310,001, issued to Burns Sr., et al. and incorporated herein by reference, disclose a retrieving tool for down-hole packers utilizing non-rotational work strings and a rotating lower segment. The apparatus disclosed by Burns utilizes mating mandrels including J-slots to facilitate rotation of the lower segment. The J-slot design translates relative axial motion of the power mandrel and inner mandrel into relative rotational motion. The tools disclosed by Burns provide limited tool revolution per axial stroke of the power mandrel. Consequently, the power mandrel must complete a number of axial strokes, or cycles, to produce a single 360-degree revolution of the inner mandrel. In addition, the Burns reference does not provide for the use of a hydraulic disconnect below the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,342, issued to the Applicant herein and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a subterranean rotation tool and method for translating axial motion into rotational motion at a remote location. A barrel slidably and rotatably maintains a sleeve within its axial bore. A threaded rotation member interacts with cooperative threading in the sleeve bore. Detents on the outer surface of the sleeve selectively interact with a clutch plate that extends partially through a receiving slot and into the barrel bore. The rotation member rotates in response to downward relative motion of the barrel but does not rotate in response to upward relative motion of the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,690, issued to Hailey, teaches a rotation actuator comprising an upper wash pipe having a helical groove mandrel in operative association with a ball clutch assembly that is secured to the upper wash pipe.